Metroid: The Beggining
by Robbertomo Jerome Straightpen
Summary: All my stories have been discontinued, so I may continue my efforts on original fiction. Sorry.Trixnaka: DNR. Seamus McReil O'Naughton. Expect publishing dates sometime in the next five years. Hopefully :


Cyberchicken: Well, I remembered I had this here account, so I thought, "hell, I'll use it". My other story, the Luigi one, is discontinued, unless someone out there wants more.

Luigi: holds knife to neck This was all I had…

Cyberchicken: That was odd. Anyway, I don't own Metroid, or anything in here that I didn't just make up. Here we go…

"My queen, we've had problems getting our troops motivated," said a high, dry voice.

A sigh. A different voice, cold and metallic, replied. "Why would that be?"

"We are against the entire universe…"

"No matter. Our technology makes us stronger than any. Except those accursed Chozo, of course."

"I sense a plan."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. We still need a weapon."

"I will work on that personally."

"Ridley, remember what I said. It must be able to learn."

"You bemuse me, but I will look."

"Good."

Many miles away, on a barren moon on the outskirts of the known galaxy, our hero lives.

The steel tipped dart flew perfectly through the air. It stuck surely between the eyes of a large winged reptile.

The bartender spoke. "Ya wanna take down that photo and give the rest of the costumers a chance at playing?" The barkeep did not notice the others shock at that simple statement.

A smirk crossed her face. She put the dart in her pocket and brushed aside her hair. "You bother me again and I might _remember_ that little stunt you pulled at the galactic bank."

Her strong tones obviously had an affect on the idiot. "No…I can go with that…"

She nodded at a display in the corner. It was the 24/7 bounty announcing station. "Turn that up."

"Okay, yeah…that's good…" He fumbled with the remote.

She turned again to the ugly reptile. Samus Aran never was much for social skills. Long ago, her parents where killed in a transport ship near planet Zebes. She had watched as the despicable creatures killed all on board, she had hid. The mysterious bird-race, the Chozo, found her. They raised her until they believed she could survive in this harsh world. Before she left on her Chozo cruiser, they gave her one of their races treasures: the Power Suit. It was a fine piece of personal…_protection._ It could be upgraded to handle nearly every situation, and the weaponry was unmatched. It was also lying in her ship right now if anyone got to cocky.

She continued to display her inhuman accuracy by throwing dart after dart into the same spot on the photo. The report reached her ears.

A person in a worthless human battle suit was sitting behind a table littered with sheets of paper. "…so no changes in that quadrant. Anyone in this quadrant should be aware of the Federations latest report. Apparently, Space Pirate activity has tripled, and their forces are mobilizing. Bounty hunters out there, this means doubled bounties on the soldiers and triple for those higher on the hierarchy. And the bounty for Mother Brain, the mysterious mechanical leader, is up by 456 taking account of recent crimes. And up by an astounding 800 is the right-hand man, Ridley."

Samus missed the board by a foot.

"After the slaughter of a ship near Zebes he has quieted down. Now he is back. Watch yourselves with this one, he is tricky."

Samus threw enough cash for the drinks on the counter and ran for her ship. She lifted off, and the sleek vessel headed for the nearest post for the Galactic Federation.

Once inside, she ran to the nearest open booth in the crowded customs area. "What is going on? What has Ridley done now?"

The official blanched. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"You don't look like a bounty hunter."

Samus sighed. Jeans, very unprofessional. "Okay, here's my card." She handed the imbecile a card which is given to all official bounty hunters.

He gasped when he read the name. "S-sa-sam…_Samus Aran?_ Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"Give me the freakin' disk already!"

"Okay…" He rummaged around under her sightline and came up with a small viDisk.

She took it. "Thank you." She walked into a corner, took out her viDisk player, and slipped in the disk.

Nothing came on the screen. A voice did speak out though. "My name is Adam Malcovich. If you have access to this viDisk you are more than likely Samus Aran. If you are not, return this to where you found it." An image of a Federation official behind a desk appeared. "Something horrible has happened.

"A ship near an uncharted planet discovered a new species. They took samples of this new creature and headed toward the Federation. The Space Pirates intercepted them.

"The few finished experiments made it back to us before the loss of the ship." A graphic appeared in the corner. It looked like a blob of green jelly, with a red fruit in the middle. Except for the fact it had large fangs at the bottom. "These 'Metroids' float through the air by means unknown. They use their fangs to attach onto any living thing. They then suck the life out of it.

"Simultaneously, Mother Brain and her army landed near the Chozo cities of Brinstar and Norfair. The numbers were too great, and the Chozo were eliminated."

"Oh no…" Samus clenched her open fist. They will pay. The Chozo were beautiful and brilliant…_they won't get away this time_.

"Orders will be relayed to you directly by me. The Chozo, in their last efforts, informed us of the co-ordinates of their most important devices. I will lead you to them."

"Oh no!"

Samus does not like to take orders.

Mother Brain spoke. "Tell me, where did you find these…"

"Metroids, my queen. A Federation ship found them on planet SR388. After scouring the computers I discovered they planned to eliminate any threat to them with these. That includes us by the way."

"What an odd change of fortune."

Ridley smiled. "That's what I thought."


End file.
